


Star Potential

by NorthoftheNorth



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 02:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16399460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthoftheNorth/pseuds/NorthoftheNorth
Summary: With how embroiled the Fates were with figuring out how young Harry Potter's life would turn out, it's no wonder that with all their changes up until the day that he was born that the prophecy told to Dumbledore, of course, was completely wrong. In the end, it had become a discarded idea, but Dumbledore didn't know that. Eventual Veela story.





	Star Potential

**Author's Note:**

> 24 Oct 18  
> So, I wanted to do a story involving the Fates, with inspiration coming from the ones from Greek Mythology. This will also be a future Draco is a Veela and Harry his Mate story. As always, I am not abandoning other stories unless they are marked complete. This one has its basic outline done, just need to, as with other stories, actually write it out. Cheers!

Dumbledore was about to give up on the latest prospective Divination professor to come forward with their application. He'd had hope based off of who the woman's ancestress had been, but now he could see that she clearly possessed none of the extraordinary talent that should have come down to her through blood.

However, before she went, maybe he could try with one last question.

"Trelawney, how will I be rid of the Dark Lord?"

To his surprise, it was with that question that she went into a trance, and a man listening outside stayed frozen in horror just long enough to control himself not to gasp at the information he'd just learned before leaving to go straight to the man who commanded his greatest loyalty.  
….  
That night, Firenze looked up at the stars and sighed. This didn't bode well.

The stars had changed again around the little boy. With how rare the Seer talent now was within the human magical population, he truly wondered which exact rearranging of the stars and the boy's fate would be prophesied. They now told him that one had been done. But with how rapidly they were changing as the boy's magic was decided, and with how powerful it would be, the only surety was the boy's entangling with the fate of the Dark Lord, whether for either's good or otherwise.

He could only hope that Dumbledore would come to speak with him about the prophecy if he heard it. As the man most obsessed with opposing the man known before recent years as Tom Riddle…Firenze knew that the elderly wizard would do his best to meddle in matters, wherever they now stood. And, as a centaur Firenze was not supposed to directly help any of the human magical folk unless their aid was requested. It had been a direct order made long ago, and to risk breaking the oath all centaurs had made to their lead stallion would mean almost certain expulsion from his herd, and he couldn't risk that. He wouldn't be able to survive it.

He could only hope the boy survived whatever tampering now happened. He needed to, and not just for his quality of life, his fate besides being intertwined with the Dark Lord's was also deeply connected to one other, and that bond would decide the fate of the wizarding world.

**Author's Note:**

> Interested?


End file.
